


暑假兼职

by UchihaHaru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaHaru/pseuds/UchihaHaru





	暑假兼职

我翘着腿坐在陋居的桌子上，看教父教母和一大家子亲戚手忙脚乱地收拾行李。

“Pack！”哈利对着角落的一堆衣服喊了一声，它们开始自动折叠飞进行李箱。他另一只手忙着固定怀里试图乱动的阿不思，狼狈地分出一丝精力面向我：“嘿，确定不和我们一起去吗，泰迪？”

我笑着摇摇头。“我一个人没事的，哈利。”

“我不是怕你有事……”他嘟哝着，又流畅地向詹姆斯施了一个“速速定身”——说实话，对自己儿子熟练地施咒这件事真的正常吗？我刻意忽略哈利话里的言外之意。就算乔治走了，笑话商店我总归是进得去的，那里还有弗雷德的睿智的画像，我保证自己能过一个愉快的假期。为什么不？

似乎是下定了决心，他把阿不思丢给金妮，走过来按住我的肩膀。

“你不能一个人在家。我不想从法国回来的时候看到排成长队的邻居向我告状——老天，你真是得了乔治和弗雷德的真传。”

要不是对这项判决满腹牢骚，我会十分得意的。哈利平常是个好说话的教父，但实际上做的决定很难改变。我撇着嘴，把头扭向一边：“那我去哪儿？你就该让我留在霍格沃茨。”

“我也没想到莫莉听了会想一起去，更没想到乔治也打算凑热闹……”哈利头疼地揉额头，然后声音低了一点：“其实你还有个亲戚。”

“谁？”我挑起眉，升腾起一股不详的预感。

果然，他深吸一口气，吐出那个名字：“德拉科·马尔福。他也算是你舅舅，大概。”

“不是大概，他就是。”我翻了个白眼，“可是你不是最讨厌他的吗？更别提罗恩，他听说了会把你的脑子拿出来洗一洗。”

“没你说的那么糟。虽然他还是个混蛋，但现在好很多了，真的。”他诚恳地说。

“……我是没意见。反正我没和他说过话。”我最终让步。后来回想起来，这简直是教父为我做的最棒的决定。

我们俩在那个下午幻影移行到马尔福庄园门前，望着那扇雕花大门有点畏惧。说实话，哈利住的布莱克老宅就已经很奢华，可面前的房子简直是害怕别人不知道住在里面的人有钱，每条砖缝都透露着精雕细琢和奢侈。哈利攥了攥我的手，踏上台阶，在门上沉稳地敲了敲。

没有动静。

这可有点尴尬。我们本以为就算马尔福……舅舅不在家，起码会有家养小精灵。他咳了咳，在门上加了个“声音洪亮”，再次敲了敲。

“无礼的蠢货，停止扰民！”一个暴怒的声音由远及近，间以急促的脚步声和婴儿的哭声。门被恶狠狠地拉开了，德拉科·马尔福出现在门后，金发凌乱地团在脑门上，衣衫不整，右臂却小心翼翼地圈着一个小男孩。这副画面实在是出乎我的意料，即使对方脸上一副怒气冲冲的狰狞表情，也没阻止我噗的笑了出来。我一笑，哈利便也忍不住，扶着门框笑得颤抖。

“哈利·波特。”德拉科咬牙切齿，冷冰冰的目光在哈利脸上停了片刻，又转向我：“还有这个无礼的蠢男孩？你们来我家想干嘛？”

哈利止住笑。“抱歉，马尔福。我可从没见过你这样……操劳的模样。”他差点又笑了，嘴角拼命往下撇着，悉心解释道：“他是你侄子，泰迪。”

他又打量了我几下。“很好。所以？”

“我和韦斯莱一家要去法国度假，他不想去。所以我想你可不可以尽一次亲戚的义务帮我照顾他几天。”

“他也有十五岁了，我猜？”德拉科不屑地哼了一声，“一个暑假都不能自理？如你所见，我不是什么好保姆，一个就够我受的了。”

“我对照顾小孩还挺拿手，”我插嘴道。感到两道视线都集中在我身上，我尽可能挂上一副友好的微笑：“我帮着照顾詹姆斯和阿不思。我想对于这个可爱的小家伙……抱歉，他叫什么？”

“斯科皮。”德拉科说，怀疑地盯着我。

“——斯科皮。我也能得心应手。”我理直气壮地说道。不知为何，看到他不愿意留我住下，本来不怎么积极的我反而特别想住下。哈利几次欲言又止，但最终还是没开口。

“你真的擅长对付孩子？不管他们多闹腾？”他显而易见地动摇了。他一定是被斯科皮折磨疯了，可怜的家伙，听说他可是被溺爱长大的。我坚定地点头。“哈利的孩子都被我带得服服帖帖，你知道他们有多难搞。联系到他们的父亲是哈利·波特，还有个双胞胎亲戚。”

德拉科看起来深以为然。他最后转向哈利：“是这样吗，波特？”

“呃，这，”他眼神向我这飘了几次，终于也点点头：“是的。泰迪帮了我很多。你基本上不用管他。”

“那么你可以留下。”德拉科傲慢地宣布，转身往里走，看样子不打算和哈利道别。倒是哈利心虚地说了句“再见”，离开的时候分明满脸愧疚。

拜托，我又不会把斯科皮像詹姆那样挂在墙上去打游戏——他还是婴儿不是吗？何况这里也不可能有麻瓜游戏。

我跟上德拉科的脚步。他一路往楼梯上走着，期间不断轻拍哭泣的斯科皮，他从刚刚起就没停歇过。

“你住这个房间，”他带我站到一扇门前，我点头，打开门把行李放进去，又很快出来。他疑惑地瞪着我：“晚饭还早。你可以睡一觉。”他的眼神明摆着写着不想让我乱逛；我指指他怀里的斯科皮：“他是不是饿了？”

“不可能，他刚刚才喝过奶。”他反驳，“也不是想上厕所。”

“天啊德拉科，你不能把婴儿当成成年人一样喂。奶一天要喂很多次，”我叹气，把斯科皮接过来，“奶瓶在哪儿？”

他有点尴尬，从腰上解下一个奶瓶——我差点又笑出来——递给我，念了个咒语把它灌满。奶嘴被塞进嘴里后，斯科皮总算停止了哭泣，小口地吸着奶嘴。

“我没什么经验，你知道。”他为自己辩解。随后他清了清嗓子，又摆起架子来：“你应该叫我舅舅或者先生。”

“别这样德拉科，我都是这么称呼家人的。”我微笑，“叫我泰迪就行。”

不知道是不是“家人”这个词触动了他，他居然没再反驳。一时间我有点后悔，我知道他的父母双亡，妻子也在生产后病逝，除了一个压根没正式见过面的侄子，他全部的家人只有我怀里的这个小东西了。

但是他是真的很没经验。我诧异于斯科皮居然没被他饿死，问了个一直很在意的问题：“你的家养小精灵呢？”

“斯科皮讨厌小精灵，看见它们靠近就会哭。”他说，扯了扯自己的领口，锁骨上薄薄覆着层汗。“你介不介意我去洗个澡？我出了很多汗。”

我基本上每个下午都会在魁地奇球场上出两倍多的汗——明智地不提这个，我友好地说道：“当然不。”

他快步离开了；我抱着斯科皮回到房间在床边坐下，男孩儿吃饱了十分乖巧，睁着骨碌碌的蓝眼睛打量我。我不禁微笑，心想他并没有德拉科提的那么难对付。

不到五分钟我就后悔这么想了。他不安地环顾了一周，没看到德拉科，张嘴就撕心裂肺地大哭起来，声音大得可以让人精神衰弱。我手忙脚乱地哄他、恐吓他，可他软硬不吃，哭得我行我素，小拳头乱挥，险些揍歪了我的鼻子。

“别哭了，斯科皮——看我。”我决定使用独门绝技，在大脑中努力构建德拉科的脸，金色的头发、灰蓝的眼睛、尖细的下巴和鼻尖……斯科皮的哭声渐渐弱下来。我低头对他微笑，确信自己成功变成了德拉科的模样。

“斯科皮怎么了——”房门被砰的推开了，只围着浴巾的德拉科出现在门口，一脸焦急。然后他看到了我，表情变成了惊恐。“泰——泰迪·卢平？”

“是我。”我讪讪地变回原样，两张一样的脸对视实在是很诡异，但斯科皮看上去更高兴了，咯咯地笑着，伸手抓我的脸。德拉科松了口气。

“易容马格斯，我知道。你妈妈也是。”他说，毫无意义地拉了拉腰上的浴巾，又走了出去。我傻傻地愣在原地，满脑子都是刚刚流着水珠的雪白身体，被热气蒸得泛起粉红。

该死的，我是个同性恋，但我舅舅显然不知道。

我劝他去睡一觉，并揽下了看护斯科皮的活儿。变脸的把戏看来还够哄他一阵子，斯科皮后来一直没哭，德拉科犹豫了一会儿，最终败给眼底的青黑，走进卧室里。没过多久斯科皮也困了，我把他放进摇篮，施了个让它维持摇晃的咒语，溜到走廊上闲逛起来。

就是想象中的贵族装修，没有布莱克老宅那么古旧，但也没多大区别。我有点无聊，晃着脚步转进厨房。里面一片狼藉，真叫人看不过去，几乎能想象到德拉科围着围裙在流理台前抓狂的样子——围裙——操。

意识到自己脑海里开始联想不得了的画面，我赶紧甩甩脑袋，决定也回去睡一觉。斯科皮还在熟睡，一时半会儿应该不会醒，我放心地在床上躺下。

 

“——醒醒，醒醒。”

我被一个棍状物戳着脸醒过来，朦朦胧胧地睁开眼，努力对准面前的人聚焦——看见我醒了，德拉科收回魔杖，转身朝门外走去：“你可真是称职的保姆。吃饭了。”

“你用魔杖指着我？”我抱怨着跟上。斯科皮还在睡，可喜可贺；德拉科则是完全变了样，换了套整齐的衣服，头发也梳得服帖，整个人几乎在闪闪发光。我不明白他为什么在家里都要这么注重形象，哈利在家基本上都是穿T-裇或者套头衫。

餐桌上居然是几个家养小精灵在准备。注意到我询问的眼神，他解释：“三餐还是要它们来准备的，我不拿手这个。只要不让斯科皮看到。”

你当然不拿手，我暗自诽腹。他穿围裙的画面又出现在我脑海里，这回甚至变本加厉，除了围裙什么都没有。

我在马尔福庄园度过了半个月，期间已经自暴自弃地接受了把舅舅当作性幻想对象的事实。他的屁股真的很翘，当他毫不自觉地在我面前踮起脚拿柜子上的东西，臀部在裤子里崩出紧致的弧度，我就要拼命按捺把他就地压在随便什么平台上的冲动。

斯科皮和我完全混熟了。他很聪明，没多久就意识到我可以随便变成任何人，想看的时候就挥手要拍我的脸。这可不是个好习惯，我一边竖起手指教训他不能打脸，一边顺他的意随意变化着相貌。有时德拉科会放松地倚在一边，脸上带着若有似无的微笑，看着我们。

今天晚上也是如此。他穿着那件领口很大的黑色丝绸睡袍，懒洋洋地歪在他房间的沙发上，看我把斯科皮哄入睡。我尽量不往他那边看，帮斯科皮盖好被子，起身打算走出房间。

“爱德华，”他突然出声。我一般不适应被这么称呼，哈利他们都叫我泰迪，而德拉科基本上不叫我名字，只是一个又一个祈使句往外冒。但由他口中说出正式名字却完全没有违和感，少了那些亲昵，多的是……

 

他从沙发上起身一步步向我走来，睡眠用的灯光打在他胸口露出的一小片莹白肌肤上，映得他嘴角的弧度也影影绰绰。他停在我面前，一只手搭上我的肩膀，沿着身体轮廓渐渐向下、向下。

“你喜欢我这么叫你吗？”他用气音问我。

他在干什么？我的大脑突然变得迟钝。

可他的吐息真真切切地靠近了我的嘴角，停在只差一步的距离。他的眼睛里落着氤氲的雾气和拂不去的黑影，像是要把我吸进去。

我用力咬上他的嘴唇。他轻哼了一声，抓紧我的手臂，自如地引导我深入探索他的秘辛，甘甜而令人着魔。我口渴似的深吻着他，拽落他的黑袍。他拉着我向后倒在那张大得堕落的立柱床上，短暂地拉开距离，又被我急切地追上。我吻他的眼睫、他的鼻尖、他的下颌和脖颈，他像是被弄痒了似的低低地笑着，一只手挡着我的脸，另一只手却拉住我的衣领。我烦躁地喘息，毫无章法地抚摸他的腰肢和胸膛；他也在摸我，却游刃有余得多，指尖若即若离地划过，在皮肤下引起一阵电流。

“进来，我做了准备。”看到时机差不多了，他适时给我最后一击，眼里闪烁着狩猎者似的光。我急不可耐地探向他的身后，在触及一片湿润时，几乎忍不住从喉咙深处发出的低吼，我狠狠地贯穿他，发疯地想听到他的尖叫，看到他的一切游刃有余化成碎片。他呻吟、扭动，腿紧紧缠着我的腰，在我挤进最深处时夹紧着互相磨蹭。我快要迷失在他火热紧致的身体里，大开大合地抽送，挤出一片淫乱的水声。他越绞越紧，汁水丰沛的穴肉像是要挤干净我的最后一滴精液，我射给他时他的表情变得极度迷乱，那是我第一次看到他失态的模样。我加速撸动他的阴茎，无限延长他的高潮，想看到那失神的神情在他脸上多停留一会儿。

“哈啊……松手，”他命令。我对他笑，无视他的话恶意地捏了捏根部。他立刻发出类似啜泣的低鸣，拉住我的手臂哀求。“松开吧，拜托……”

我真希望自己能残忍一点。但事实就是，他一开口求饶，我就如他所愿地放开了他，让他射在了我的手心。他发出一声极其色情的叹息，微笑着亲了亲我的脸：“好孩子。”

梅林，我几乎因为这句话又硬起来。

接下来的日子完全是淫乱的。他不用工作，我就整天整天地找机会把他压在一切可以躺下的地方，有时他怀里还抱着斯科皮，我就凑上去缠缠绵绵地吻他。我刻意忽略他是我的舅舅，他也不去想我是他的侄子，终日在家不是吃睡就是做爱，堕落到了底子里；就是和乔治花一天搞恶作剧，也比这要积极向上得多。

可暑假还是要结束了。哈利来接我的时候，他穿得正儿八经的，斜靠在门边和哈利例行唇枪舌战。我在一边提着箱子，心想我要在宿舍肖想他整整一个学期了——也许不止。他们旁若无人地吵了大概十分钟，才终于有要收尾的势头，哈利抱歉地过来帮我提行李，德拉科突然开口道：“你教子当保姆还不赖，我不介意以后也时常送来。”

“想得美，马尔福。”

“你问问他好了。”

哈利狐疑地面向我。“说真的，他没虐待你吧？”

我缓缓挤出一个意味深长的笑容。“我被压榨得可狠了。”

“马尔福！”

“什么，波特？”德拉科反问，回了我一个有点吃惊的挑眉，从台阶上向我走来。“不要理他，想来就来——你不是很喜欢吗，爱德华？”


End file.
